


Prairie Lullaby

by Lykkirykki



Series: Little Buckaroo [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Jack literally adopts everyone, Kidfic, Run, and whispered, and wouldn’t let go, baby Mac and toddler Riley, literal fluff, might elaborate, this took me by the hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykkirykki/pseuds/Lykkirykki
Summary: Wakefulness came suddenly and with a shock. There was no gradual rise and shine for Jack. Well, there used to be but she left out the door just as two little critters by the name of Riley and Angus walked in
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Little Buckaroo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582735
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	Prairie Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! Just wanted to get into the Christmas spirit with a little AU where Jack adopts a baby Mac and ankle biter Riley. I would say it was partially inspired by the Stable Hands + Stable Homes AU but there are differences in age and Riley and Mac were at the same Orphanage. Hope y’all enjoy!

Wakefulness came suddenly and with a shock. There was no gradual rise and shine for Jack. Well, there used to be but she left out the door just as two new critters by the names of Angus and Riley came through it. Not that he was complaining, he enjoyed the quiet peaceful nights as he calmed a colicky infant or helped a toddler with getting a glass of water. Jack had a good guess it was the first of the two. Riley would come toddling in through the open bedroom door if she needed anything.

Jack stretched and got up from under the covers with a yawn. Despite the creaky floor of the little old farmhouse he had mastered stepping lightly as a mouse. His Mama would swear up and down he learned it as a kid trying to open his Christmas presents early. Riley had inherited that art quite recently. She thankfully took the curse of opening presents early and getting socks or underwear very seriously.

As he crept through the open, inviting living room Jack couldn’t help but smile when he saw the handsome Evergreen with presents piled high around it. He couldn’t help but chuckle affectionately when his gaze came upon the hastily wrapped boxes with “Daddy” scrawled across the top in purple or green crayon in Riley’s hand. And, an obvious Teddy Bear covered in tape and ripped wrapping for an “Angis”. Three yet to be filled stockings rested on the mantle. All were knitted lovingly by the now christened “Nonnie” Dalton. Jack’s was the well loved and patched one with a stitched cowboy and bronco he had as a kid. Riley’s a lovely cotton candy pink with a bow and little Angus’ a blue with a little green train.

The hallway approached and so did the little room that Riley and Angus shared. Riley was offered her own room at first, but she refused. She had been close to the little critter with spindly fingers and big blue eyes at the Home. Unable to break them apart, Jack adopted them both without a second thought. When she was told she was going home with her little “Angie” little Riley had a smile as beautiful as the dark curls that formed a halo on her head. 

Jack stopped in front of the door to make sure his little girl was still asleep. Nothing seemed to be moving about inside, so he quietly opened the door. Little glow in the dark stars were glued on the ceiling. Riley was curled up in her little box bed snuggling with a rag doll previously owned by Jack’s Granny. Angus however was the opposite. Little whimpers were coming from the basinet across from Riley.

Still careful not to make a sound Jack slid across the floor to peer into the basinet. “Hello little buckaroo, not feelin’ well tonight? Well, Daddy’s here.” He cooed, reaching for the tiny critter looking back up at him. Angus still was making little distressed sounds as Jack cradled him in his arms. Calloused fingers ran through fuzzy blond curls as Jack gently rocked the tiny boy. Angus was no bigger than his forearm and was covered in a peach fuzz. The tiny infant’s little nose and astonishingly blue green eyes were scrunched up as he continued to make unhappy noises. 

Jack continued to shoosh and croon to the unhappy baby. “Shhh, little Buckaroo. Daddy’s here. I’ll scare those monsters away.” He promised softly. Little Angus eventually quieted and gave a yawn. He nuzzled against Jack’s shoulder, gripping tight to the finger that slid under his tiny hand. Angus was soothed by his Papa’s heartbeat and by a little tune he gently murmured-

Cares of the day have fled  
My little sleepy head  
Stars are in the sky

Time that the prayers were said  
My little sleepy head  
To a Prairie Lullaby

Saddle up yore pony  
Sandman’s here  
To guide you down the trail of dreams

Tumble in bed my child  
my little sleepy head  
to a Prairie Lullaby

The tiny snores of a slumbering baby soon hit Jack’s ears. They were in tempo with the snoring toddler across the room. Jack gently kissed the blond curls, giving Angus a few more rocks before placing him back into the bed. He crossed the room toward the sleeping Riley and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Jack still felt at peace despite being bone tired. He gave the tree in the corner one more smile as he passed by. A yawn bubbled up from his throat when his own room appeared. Jack sighed in relief before getting back up under his quilt. Sleep greeted him once more as he closed his eyes. His final thoughts were prayers of sweet dreams for the little critters he proudly called his own.


End file.
